Magi Wiki:Wiki Poll
Poll 1 (July 21, 2012 - September 10, 2012) Future Biggest Enemy? #'Judal' = 13 #'Sinbad' = 118 #'Kouen Ren' = 7 #'Al Sarmen' = 50 The poll was created at 18:20 on July 21, 2012, and so far 188 people voted. This poll will end on September 10, 2012!! Poll 2 (September 10, 2012 - October 7, 2012) The anime airs in exactly one month, how do you feel? #'YESSSS' = 254 #'.......' = 14 #'Whatever' = 11 The poll was created at 02:31 on September 10, 2012, and so far 279 people voted. This poll will end on October 7, 2012!! Poll 3 (October 7, 2012 - October 14, 2012) Rate Episode 1? #'5' = 162 #'4' = 26 #'3' = 5 #'2' = 2 #'1' = 2 The poll was created at 03:37 on October 7, 2012, and so far 197 people voted. This poll will end on October 14, 2012!! Poll 4 (October 14, 2012 - October 21, 2012) Favorite Introduced Character? #'Aladdin' = 89 #'Alibaba' = 104 #'Morgiana' = 45 #'Jamil' = 4 #'Goltas' = 1 #'Budel' = 1 #'Elizabeth' = 15 The poll was created at 01:13 on October 14, 2012, and so far 259 people voted. This poll will end on October 21, 2012!! Poll 5 (October 21, 2012 - October 28, 2012) Most Anticipated Character? #'Judal' = 51 #'Sinbad' = 90 #'Kassim' = 16 #'Hakuei' = 13 #'Hakuryuu' = 16 #'Kougyoku' = 14 The poll was created at 12:42 on October 21, 2012, and so far 200 people voted. This poll will end on October 28, 2012!! Poll 6 (October 28, 2012 - November 4, 2012) Who Shot Baba? #'Hakuei Ren' = 2 #'Ryosai' = 79 #'Dorji' = 0 #'Toya' = 0 The poll was created at 01:46 on October 29, 2012, and so far 81 people voted. This poll will end on November 4, 2012!! Poll 7 (November 4, 2012 - November 11, 2012) Rate Hakuei's Djinn Equip!! #'5' = 26 #'4' = 37 #'3' = 9 #'2' = 5 #'1' = 2 The poll was created at 00:44 on November 4, 2012, and so far 78 people voted. This poll will end on November 4, 2012!! Poll 8 (November 11, 2012 - November 18, 2012) Morgiana's Fight... #'Was EPIC' = 110 #'Okay' = 7 #'Could Have Been Longer' = 5 The poll was created at 16:59 on November 11, 2012, and so far 122 people voted. This poll will end on November 18, 2012!! Poll 9 (November 18, 2012 - November 25, 2012) What do you expect of this arc? #'EPIC Fights' = 15 #'GREAT Storylines' = 40 #'AWESOME Characters' = 79 The poll was created at 09:21 on November 18, 2012, and so far 134 people voted. This poll will end on November 25, 2012!! Poll 10 (November 25, 2012 - December 16, 2012) Rate Alibaba's Djinn Powers #'5' = 187 #'4' = 53 #'3' = 21 #'2' = 6 #'1' = 4 The poll was created at 22:41 on November 25, 2012, and so far 271 people voted. This poll will end on December 16, 2012!! Poll 11 (December 16, 2012 - January 6, 2013) Rate Kougyoku's Djinn Powers #'5' = 109 #'4' = 65 #'3' = 11 #'2' = 2 #'1' = 4 The poll was created at 08:34 on December 16, 2012, and so far 190 people voted. This poll will end on January 6, 2012!! Poll 12 (January 6, 2013 - January 20, 2013) Rate New Opening/Ending #'5' = 220 #'4' = 20 #'3' = 11 #'2' = 2 #'1' = 3 The poll was created at 09:26 on January 6, 2013, and so far 248 people voted. This poll will end on January 20, 2012!! Poll 13 (January 20, 2013 - January 27, 2013) Rate Episode 15!! #'5' = 95 #'4' = 3 #'3' = 0 #'2' = 0 #'1' = 1 The poll was created at 18:09 on January 20, 2013, and so far 99 people voted. This poll will end on January 27, 2013!! Poll 14 (January 27, 2013 - February 3, 2013) How did you like the Balbadd Arc?? #'It Was AMAZING' = 86 #'It Was OKAY' = 14 #'Prefer the MANGA' = 34 The poll was created at 09:02 on January 27, 2013, and so far 134 people voted. This poll will end on February 3, 2013!! Poll 15 (February 3, 2013 - March 31, 2013) What do you expect of this new arc? #'EPIC Fights' = 146 #'GREAT Storylines' = 182 #'AWESOME Characters' = 555 The poll was created at 09:43 on February 3, 2013, and so far 883 people voted. This poll will end on March 31, 2013!! Poll 16 (April 2, 2013 - April 16, 2013) Adventure of Sinbad, The Spinoff/Prologue Of Magi Will Become A Full Series In May #'Yes, My One Of My Favorite Characters Gets His Own Series' = 367 #'I Thought It Was Just A Prototype Manga, Cool' = 61 #'I Won't Be Reading It' = 16 The poll was created at 23:07 on April 2, 2013, and so far 444 people voted. This poll will end on April 16, 2013!! Poll 17 (April 16, 2013 - June 2, 2013) Favorite Djinn Equip #'Alibaba Saluja's' = 271 #'Hakuryuu Ren's' = 56 #'Kougyoku Ren's' = 66 #'Kouha Ren's' = 263 #'Mu Alexius's' = 32 #'Sinbad's (Baal)' = 33 #'Sinbad's (Focalor)' = 72 #'Sinbad's (Zepar)' = 33 The poll was created at 01:44 on April 17, 2013, and so far 826 people voted. This poll will end on June 2, 2013!! Poll 18 (June 3, 2013 - June 23, 2013) Which Series Do You Prefer? #'Magi' = 109 #'Adventure of Sinbad' = 12 #'Both Equally' = 209 #'Neither' = 2 The poll was created at 03:12 on June 3, 2013, and so far 332 people voted. This poll will end on June 23, 2013!! Poll 19 (June 24, 2013 - July 21, 2013) Favorite Member Of The Kou Empire's Imperial Family? #'Gyokuen Ren' = 19 #'Kouen Ren' = 71 #'Koumei Ren' = 23 #'Hakuei Ren' = 60 #'Kougyoku Ren' = 79 #'Kouha Ren' = 92 #'Hakuryuu Ren' = 190 The poll was created at 03:36 on June 24, 2013, and so far 258 people voted. This poll will end on July 21, 2013!! Poll 20 (July 21, 2013 - August 6, 2013) Favorite Member Of The Eight Generals? #'Jafar' = 121 #'Masrur' = 65 #'Sharrkan' = 63 #'Yamraiha' = 38 #'Pisti' = 15 #'Spartos' = 7 #'Drakon' = 6 #'Hinahoho' = 7 The poll was created at 19:30 on July 21, 2013, and so far 322 people voted. This poll will end on August 6, 2013!! Poll 21 (March 31, 2013 - October 11, 2013) The Anime Has Ended, But A Season 2 Was Announced!! #'Yessssssssssss' = 1219 #'Okay, But Please Follow The Manga Material Now' = 1975 #'Nooooooooooooo' = 52 The poll was created at 13:39 on March 31, 2013, and so far 3246 people voted. This poll will end on October 11, 2013!! Poll 22 (August 6, 2013 - October 11, 2013) Season 2 Will Be Titled: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic!! #'Cool, I Get It' = 815 #'What, Why?' = 82 #'Don't Really Care' = 68 The poll was created at 16:49 on August 6, 2013, and so far 965 people voted. This poll will end on October 11, 2013!! Poll 23 (October 11, 2013 - December 14, 2013) How Did You Like The Flash-Forwards In Episode 1?? #'I Loved It!!' = 479 #'Can't Wait To See What They Mean!!' = 61 #'.....Spoilers.....' = 164 The poll was created at 23:02 on October 11, 2013, and so far 704 people voted. This poll will end on December 14, 2013!! Poll 24 (October 11, 2013 - January 2, 2014) Favorite Magi?? #'Aladdin' = 800 #'Judal' = 417 #'Scheherazade' = 170 #'Yunan' = 278 The poll was created at 23:02 on October 11, 2013, and so far 1665 people voted. This poll will end on January 2, 2014!! Poll 25 (January 2, 2014 - August 5, 2014) Sinbad vs Kouen vs Alibaba #'Sinbad' = 2460 #'Kouen' = 623 #'Alibaba' = 1293 #'Tie' = 117 The poll was created at 23:51 on January 2, 2014, and so far 4493 people voted. This poll will end on August 5, 2014!! Poll 26 (August 5, 2014 - October 2016) Arba is Gyokuen!? #'I Knew It From The Beginning' = 2286 #'What? I Was Actually Surprised' = 554 #'I Never Doubted Sheba' = 799 The poll was created at 19:28 on August 5, 2014, and so far 3639 people voted. This poll will end in October 2016!! Poll 27 (October 19, 2016 - ???) What are your thoughts on the manga being halfway through the final arc? #'Noooo!! I don't want it to end yet!!' = 0 #'I wish there was a few more arcs, but I don't want it being dragged on too much, either' = 0 #'I believe it's the proper time for the manga to end in the current arc' = 0 #'It should have ended already..' = 0 #'I don't really care about the manga' = 0 The poll was created at 09:32 on October 19, 2016, and so far 0 people voted. Category:Wiki